Katie Bell of Puddlemere United
by Rosebudinthelunalight.2722
Summary: Katie tell a little bit of her experiances as a quidditch player for puddlemere united and her reputation that shes made for herself.


Hi, I'm Katie. Katie Bell of puddlemere united, centre chaser extraordinaire.

That is how people see me. They say I'm pretty in the photos and brutal on the pitch. A person people should look up to. That I'm extremely dedicated to what I do.

But that's my job. I play professional quidditch for a living. I'm supposed to look pretty and smile in photos. I'm supposed to make people look up to me. I'm supposed to be brutal on the pitch otherwise I won't be noticed and there's no point in playing if you don't want to show how you were taught and how it's really done.

I just wanted to make Oliver proud, he taught me key things in quidditch that can save you from being perfectly fine or being in a coma for the rest of the season.

They say keep yourself privet to the extent that you want to. Almost as soon as I got my contract, I got a reputation for being such a privet person that I was a diary who's lock was never to be opened, the key thrown away. People don't even know nationality because they immediately assume in British, where I was born, my shoe size even. Well except the team. They know everything about me. How could they not? They are my family.

Speaking of family and saying that they are my family, the reason why I don't say that they are my second family, is that my biological one disowned me because I am a witch. I am a muggle born. Not even some of old friends from Hogwarts know my blood. When I told the team Olly said "that makes so much sense".

I've let go of people that made me so happy because they clashed with my team mates which means they clashed with work. My life revolves around my work. My work means the team. The team means the people that make me happiest. So I don't regret it.

I mention the team so much I should talk about why they make me happiest.

There's choach Tom Harlow. The strictest sports person I've ever met (that's including Oliver), he dedicates so much to the team he even missed out on finding a wife. But he says he doesn't regret it because the he wouldn't have adopted his now 8 year old daughter Flo. He can change a rooms mood in an instant and is so very persuasive.

There's our seeker Felix Chamberlain. The brains, the bachelor, the best hugger. He can woo a lady just by looking at them, very helpful when you want to get into a pub or bar.

There's the other two of the terrifying trio, Zachary Pauls and Struan Brown.

Zack is the eagle eye in the sky, known for his observation, is basically the attractive nerdy bookworm of the group. Struan our resident story teller, is like a human pair of omnioculars after a game. Wether his tales be tall ones or true, they amuse none the less. Then the telepathic twins from other whims, our brilliant beaters, Róisín Davis and Rufus O'Shane.

Rufus is the party animal, our prankster and resident poser in front a camera. Róisín is my best girl friend and she always has my back. People tell her she has a resting bitch face (very untrue) but she just replies with something along the lines of "my face just replicated what I saw" or something, she's very sarcastic, springy and small and can beat you to dust if necessary.

Then there's Oliver Wood. Not a sole in the magical community doesn't know his name. Not for any bad reasons, totally the opposite. He's broken several quidditch records, won multiple awards and is eye candy as some say, so most know him for at leat one of those categories. If someone asked me about my opinion on Oliver I'd say that he is the most compassionate, resilient, caring and relatable person. He's one of my best friends and I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He's my rock, my team mate and my best friend. And I love him. In more ways than one. And so dose he. Hence us dating. It's only new but it's beautiful and the most precious thing to me. We're sharing many firsts together and it's so pure and theres nothing to hide from each other.

He knows that one of my main priorities in life is my two year old Great Dane Bruni. I know that his is his family. He knows that I'm boarder line addict to sugar quills and I know that he's a chocoholic.

I could go on forever about Olly and me, but I have a reputation as the privet person, the locked diary with the key thrown away, so what fun would it be to tell. After all, I am Katie Bell of Puddlemere United center chaser extraordinaire and I have my reputation to uphold.

A/N: Just a quick little thing I thaught up because I love Oliver and Katie being paired. I am working on some more chapters for the next gen marriage law but any suggestions on how it should go would be nice. I know the ending bits but I can't just leave a big gaping hole in the middle of the story so any plot twist or somthing will be nice. I might get another chapter up next weekend but no promises as I have school. Thanks for reading! Ró x o(-)o


End file.
